Forever Yours, Carter
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: So the title is cheesy but her I will change it once I come up with a new one.    So this is the sequel to Secrets!   As Carter trains the new trainee she cant help but feel uncomfortable, is this girl trying to seduce her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Well here it is. The sequel to Secrets! Alright so I want to clear a few things up. Ok so I'm sorry for taking that break but I had a bad case of writers block and then yesterday, to one of you this wont be a surprise ;), I somehow managed to dislocated (or some crap like that, I wasn't really paying attention to the doctor) my collarbone, what I do know is that it hurt like hell, but anyways I'm rambling so….lets go on!**

**And I added this because I realized that the links in the last chapter of Secrets didn't work so….**

**Jamie: 8 years old; in my mind she looks like Chloe Moretz when she was like 6-8 so yeah…**

**Amelia (Emmy or Emily): 8 years old; she looks like Joey King (But not with the haircut that she had in Ramona and Beezus….she looks a bit younger and has light brown hair that could pass for blonde)**

**Demitria: 27 years old; She looks like Emily Osment with light brown hair**

**Alonzo: 29 years old; He looks like James Maslow….**

**Rebecca: 26 years old; Think Dallas Lovato….**

**Lauren: 19 years old; Think Katelyn Tarver (She's the "newbie")**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I own only the people you don't recognize from the movie… (Jamie, Amelia, Demitria, Alonzo, Rebecca, Jason, Lauren and Costa Amor.)**

**Carter POV**

"Happy Birthday Emmy!" I hear Rosie yell out. I look over at her and see a wide grin on her face as Emmy blows out her candles. I see Taylor and Demitria standing next to Rosie. Next to me stands Alonzo and Rebecca. Sitting on Alonzo's shoulders is their son, Jason. I smile at her and give Emmy a kiss on the cheek when suddenly I feel my pocket vibrate.

"This is Mason." I walk away from the table and see Taylor follow me. The directors voice reaches me.

"Agent Mason, we need you and Agent Swift to fly out here and train a new recruit." The directors voice made my heart drop, Rosie was going to kill me. I was supposed to be on vacation for another 2 weeks and so was Taylor.

"Yes director." I said automatically as I heard Taylor sigh loudly.

"Agent Mason, I am sorry for interfering with your vacation but this is very important." The director said with sypathy. I sighed.

"Yes ma'am." I turned the phone off and headed back into the family room, where we were having the party. Rosie saw me and I could see here smile drop. I gave her a weak apologetic smile and walked over to her. She looked down onto the floor as I put my arms around her waist.

"Rosie, honey, its just for a few days." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that I could give her a kiss. She returned my weak smile and nodded.

"Be careful, please be careful, for me and Emmy" I smiled and gave her a tender kiss.

"Always." I turned to see Emmy and Jamie sitting on the couch eating cake. Jamie spoke up.

"Mom, is mommy leaving again?" Taylor pulled away from Demi, and Demi looked sad.

"Yes champ but I'll be back soon." Jamie smiled and nodded turning her attention back to Emmy and her cake. I turned to Rosie and gave her one last kiss.

"Ready Swift?" Taylor turned to Demi and gave her one last kiss before nodding.

"Lets go Mason." I smiled and turned to Rosie and Emmy.

"Be good and listen to Mommy ok pal?" Emmy nodded and gave me a hug. I waved to them and started on my way out the door. With one thing on my mind, this recruit better be one hell of an agent by the time we're done so at least it was worth it.

**A/N: Yes it's short but I wanted to post something so at least I would have it up. To make up for this chapter I will post the next one in a few days so please REVIEW! It means a lot when you guys review so please do so, and if you have comments or questions I will be answering them in the next one (if you ask) oh and I enabled that anonymous thingy review so even if you don't have an account Review! **

**(Gosh I sound like a broken record)**

**~Jamie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Ok, so I'm really sorry for not updating but my stupid computer didn't save chapter two -_- stupid laptop. Any who here's chapter two. To clear thing up from my summary yes Lauren is trying to seduce Carter, will it work? Who knows. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah.**

**Lauren POV **

I couldn't believe it! I was going to be trained by Agent Mason and Agent Swift. They are PPP legends, especially Agent Mason to bad she's married to Queen Rosalinda Fiore of Costa Luna, and they have a little girl. Agent Swift was the same way. She was married to Queen Demitria Landenas of Costa Sol, and I've heard that both families are really good friends with the King of Costa Amor, King Alonzo Moreno.

As I trained with James, I saw two women walk into the training area. I recognized them immediately. They walked over and observed me train.

"Lauren Anderson?" I turned my head towards the voice and saw that it was Carter Mason.

"Yes Agent Mason?" I stood tall and held my head up high. She smiled at me and stuck out her hand.

"For the next week it's just Carter." I smiled back and took her hand in mine. I held on a little longer than needed and I guess Taylor noticed.

"Ahem." Taylor cleared her throat. Carter blushed lightly and turned back to me.

"And this" She looked at Taylor "Is Agent Swift." Taylor shook my hand and turned to James and pretty soon they were laughing and talking like old friends. I turned back to Carter.

"So when do I start." I asked. Carter raised an eyebrow at me.

"As soon as we can I suppose." I smiled at her and stepped closer to her.

"I cant wait." I whispered. I took a step back and saw her blushing. She's as good as mine.

**Carter POV**

No, no, no! Get a grip Carter. How does this girl have you blushing like an idiot when you haven't even know her for 10 minutes? Get a damn grip on your self. You have a family, a beautiful wife and an amazing daughter stop acting like an ass!. Besides she's like 7 years younger than you.

"Carter." I jumped at Taylor's voice.

"What?" I yelled back.

"We need to start." Ok Carter this is simple, just don't have contact with the girl.

"I'm on it."

"Alright Carter your showing her hand-to-hand combat." I looked at Taylor horror struck.

FML.

**A/N: Ok sorry it's super short but this is all I got, and I'm working on making ****Hallelujah and Memories multi-chapter stories so please check those out and please ****review, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story. And since like 5 or ****6 of you guys alerted my story please review too and I will update and post chapter 3 ****once I get atleast 4 reviews.**

**Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So…..the reason I haven't updated this in like…ever…is because I stopped writing it…because it's really hard for me to write Carter like this. But here it is. Chapter three. And thanks for the reviews guys they meant a lot. **

A few days passed and Taylor was becoming annoyed with Lauren quite fast. The blonde saw the way she would stare at Carter and make every possible excuse to touch her in some way.

It got to the point where Lauren was basically throwing herself at Carter.

"Look Lauren, you're a good agent, but honestly stop it." Taylor pulled her aside one afternoon during lunch. Carter was video calling Rosie and Emmy. Lauren looked up at her with a glint of rebellion in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Swift."

"Damn it Lauren yes you do." The blonde spoke firmly. "You are messing with adult things, you are getting in between a marriage and that isn't okay."

"If Carter feels the same way I do, it isn't my fault." Lauren huffed and attempted to leave. Taylor grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"You listen and you listen good. We came here to train you, we didn't come here for you to seduce Carter." Lauren looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. She stared at the blonde woman for several moments when she pulled away roughly.

"We'll see." She muttered and turned away from Taylor.

"_And then Jamie and I went down to the beach and we made a sand castle mommy! It was huge!" _The small girl told Carter excitedly. She bounced in her mom's lap as Rosie simply smiled at her daughter.

"I'm glad you had fun pal." She murmured as she looked Rosie. Her guilt was eating up at her ever since this mission started. She felt different around Lauren and she didn't like it.

"_Yeah! It was fun! But I miss you lots." _The little brunette pouted. Rosie smiled and stroked her daughters hair.

"_Mommy will be back soon Emmy." _Rosie told the young girl gently and kissed the top of her head. Emmy yawned and nodded, obviously trying to stay awake.

"You should head to bed pal." Carter said with a smile as her small daughter shook her head vigorously and yawned again.

"_I'm not tired." _She murmured. Rosie smiled and gently placed the small girl on the carpeted floor.

"_Head to be, Emmy. We will call mommy again tomorrow." _Emmy nodded and looked at the computer screen again.

"_G'night mommy." _She left the room quietly and Rosie turned to Carter. Her brown eyes looking at Carter curiously.

"_What's wrong Carter?" _She asked gently. Carter suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Rosie alone.

"Nothing." She mumbled half-heartedly. "I should get to bed too." Rosie frowned but nodded.

"_Alright. I love you." _Carter looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, love you too. Good night." And with that Carter shut off her laptop.

**A/N: Yeah…that sucked…but like I said…this is really hard for me. But I promise that the next upload will be a lot faster. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
